One on One Sessions
by DarkDreamQueen
Summary: A series of one shot interviews with the cast of Feudal High: Drama Around Every Corner
1. Yura

**_One on One with_****_…._**

* * *

**Name:** Yura Hea

**Age: **18

**Joined Popular Clique: **During sophomore year

**Height: **5'10" or 178cm

**Weight: **140lbs or 63kg

**Eye Color: **Brown or whatever color I want for my look

**Hair Color/Texture:** Naturally it's straight and short and black but at the moment, I'm rocking a deep chestnut color with short layers

**Unique Physical Attributes: **Other than being freakishly tall and model thin, I have a great set of boobs: A comfy 34C.

**Relatives: **Just my foster parents. Only child and completely spoiled.

**Year (If Applicable):** Senior! And loving it.

**Favorite Color: **Lime green… super sour yet refreshing

**Hobby: **Hair styling, Clubbing

**Favorite movie: **Pretty Woman.

**Favorite book: **Fifty Shades of Grey :)

**Greatest Fear: **Getting fat and ugly. Don't know my genetics but it's a possibly it could happen.

**Greatest Achievement (so far):** Reaching the top of the food chain

**In your closet: **Lots of sexy clothes. You know—tube tops, mini-dresses, short skirts, high-waisted pants, deep v-neck tops, and anything that looks good on me… a bunch of bright colors though

**Stereotype: **Haters call me the school slut, and my admirers call me the best thing they ever had

**Extracurriculars: **Cheerleading, Karate Club, Dance Class, and now frigging Choir… I'm not much of a singer but I can get a crowd going with my rhymes

**Best Friend: **I don't have those. I knew Kikyo for a while though. And the Urufu girl is growing on me—I'm not a fan of posers

**Secret Crush: **Okay—honestly, I don't even know why but I have a thing for that Hojo kid. Maybe it's because I want to pop his cherry but I generally like Akitoki

**Nemesis: **I don't like anyone enough or care enough to have enemies.

**Guilty Pleasure/Weakness: **Hair—I love it, any type, style, texture… it's the thing that gets me going…

**Last time you laughed: **Watching Kikyo bust her ass during rehearsal the other day

**Last time you cried: **Keeping up with Tajiya—she's a bitch when it comes to practice

**Future Goal: **I would love to be a celebrity hair stylist… I know—I sound like a typical dumb blonde move but when you love hair as much as I do it only makes sense…

**Life motto: **Life would only be half as fun if you don't walk on the dark side as well.

* * *

Yura Hea stands in front of a full length studio mirror, dressed in black yoga pants with a bright green band over her hips to match her bright green sports bra, she pinches at the invisible weight on her fair skin before noticing me standing in the doorway of Feudal High's dance class. Sweeping her hand over her flat stomach, she smirks before pulling her ponytail tight and walking over to greet me.

Yura:

Sorry about the late meet-up. You know how it is, when a girl is busy keeping her reputation in tact while keeping up with her school work.

DarkDreamQueen:

It's no problem. I was scheduled to interview the Akitoki kid and the Doragon brothers but he canceled at the last minute. And I can't get a hold of the twins so when I heard that you were willing to give me a one on one, I jumped on the chance.

Yura:

Did he give a good reason as to why he canceled?

DarkDreamQueen:

Something about going to see if Higurashi needed some—I'm sorry did I say something offensive?

Yura:

Don't worry about it. (A long pause passes between us as Yura pours out the remainder of her water bottle down her throat while changing her shrewd face) So… what is this interview for?

DarkDreamQueen:

Just so other people would get to know the girl behind the glitz and glamour of Feudal High's elite.

Yura:

Okay, ask away.

DarkDreamQueen

Do you mind if I get more comfortable?

Yura:

Be my guest. (Yura points out the bench across the large studio room as she cleans up the last of her things from her private practice session in the studio)

DarkDreamQueen:

So let's begin with the nitty gritty. Why did you follow Kikyo all these years?

Yura:

Who the hell told you that? I don't so much as follow Kikyo as I merely manage to always be in the same scene as her. We share a lot of extracurriculars over the years and somehow I managed to have the majority of my classes with her. Even after the kids from that rival school came over, I still shared a lot of time being in the same space. We're far from best friends but we are pretty good acquaintances. Between you and me, I used to call her a friend but she quickly shot down that idea back when I first met her in middle school when we were taking our etiquette stuff together for our debutante training.

DarkDreamQueen:

Sounds like you and Miko have a lot of history most people don't know about.

Yura:

Yeah, but it's nothing to get nostalgic about. We always had this sort of frenemy styled relationship. I don't think Kikyo was close to anyone until she met InuYasha. I mean, it generally seemed that she liked him. I wouldn't call it love though. And then she went back to her usual self when the rival school had joined Feudal High. But I let you interview her for more on the subject. But like I filled out on the questionnaire—no friends really. Ayame is starting to warm up to me though. She's cool people.

DarkDreamQueen:

I wasn't aware that the relationship between you and the sophomore was something serious. Yeah I know you guys clicked after the hostage situation went down but that was as far as I looked into it.

Yura:

I think everyone was more concerned about whether Seiga would survive or would she mentally crack. Then there was the prosecution of Hihi and the love polygon between everyone. But yeah, that girl has spunk even for a sophomore. She definitely speaks her mind, regardless of what other people think and it was refreshing to have someone like that around. I was more than happy to vote her into the clique. Now if the brat can get rid of her creepy, nerdy ginger look. She'll be hot enough to hit some of the clubs with me and get over that Kouga kid—let's just keep that last part between us.

DarkDreamQueen:

I thought it was common knowledge that Urufu had an obsession with Ookami.

Yura:

Nope. That's one redeeming quality about Kikyo. She makes rumors like that almost disappear by flooding the hallways with new scandalous deets. Now whenever anyone speaks Ayame's name, you won't hear lovesick, geeky, teenage girl. Instead you'll hear about her demanding persona, her strong will and her loud mouth. The days of being nicknamed Kouga's stalker are almost gone. Now—I thought this interview was about me and here you are asking questions about everyone else but me.

DarkDreamQueen:

Well you have to pardon my questioning. The way things go down in Feudal High, your name is always spoken amongst a midst of other troublemakers but never the main conspirator, unless it's about your sexcapades and how many girls and boys you leave in your wake. It's not much of a legacy to go on.

Yura:

Well lucky for you, come graduation, I'm heading to beauty school to get licensed in my grandparents' business. I'm going to own the salon and probably start expanding until it's a small reputable franchise. Then I'm going to make a name and brand for myself as a celebrity hairstylist. Sorry I don't have any particular love interest I'm considering seriously pursuing or any high school drama to speak about. I'm more ambitious about the years following.

DarkDreamQueen:

Can't fault you for that Ms. Hea. Final question and then I'm going to be out of your hair.

Yura:

Shoot.

DarkDreamQueen:

What is your sexual orientation?

Yura:

I thought it was obvious. If you're hot, you're catching it from me. And before you ask, yes I practice safe everything… with regular checkups. I like fucking—don't mean I have to nasty about the hygienic part of it.

DarkDreamQueen:

(I laugh at Yura's blunt commentary before waving her off as she leaves me in the studio to gather my notes) Hmm… I wonder what her fascination with Akitoki is really about…

….

Next interview:

Rescheduled Akitoki insider. A look from outside the popularity ring.


	2. Hojo

**_One on One with_****_…_**

* * *

**Name:** Hojo Akitoki

**Age: **17

**Joined Popular Clique: **Not for me

**Height: **6'0" or 182.9 cm

**Weight: **170lbs or 77kg

**Eye Color: **Hazel with a strong brown influence

**Hair Color/Texture:** Brunette with natural highlights—I guess/Straight

**Unique Physical Attributes: **I guess I have soft look. I have muscles but nothing hard core like the other guys on the football team.

**Relatives: **My loving mother and father. I'm an only child with a lot of younger cousins.

**Year (If Applicable):** Junior.

**Favorite Color: **Hmm… orange—it's refreshing.

**Hobby: **Video games, learning about healthy lifestyles and watching sports.

**Favorite movie: **Pearl Harbor

**Favorite book: **Twain'sA Tale of Two Cities.

**Greatest Fear: **Disease and illness wiping out those I hold dear.

**Greatest Achievement (so far):** Surviving the try-outs to the TaiYoukai Warriors and remaining on the team.

**In your closet: **Nothing extremely fancy. Lots of preppy styled, casual clothes. Abercrombie & Fitch, Marc Jacobs, and Calvin Klein are my best friends though.

**Stereotype: **A wallflower/a push over. And the ones who think they know me think I'm a health freak.

**Extracurriculars: **Football Practice/Games, Treasurer for Student Government, Head Tutor for the Library's Study Club.

**Best Friend: **No one that anyone cares about but it's a group of junior girls who went to middle school with Higurashi—Eri, Ayumi, and Hitomi.

**Secret Crush: **Even though she's way out of my league now—Kagome Higurashi. I'm getting over her but she has enough on her plate between the constant affections of Ookami and Takahashi.

**Nemesis:** I don't have a problem with anyone—but I secretly envy Takahashi.

**Guilty Pleasure/Weakness: **Hmm… I'm a sucker for the latest secrets to life longevity.

**Last time you laughed: **Sharing a joke with Yura Hea. Despite her abrasive attitude towards half of the kids in Feudal High, she's actually far from the harlot everyone thinks she is.

**Last time you cried: **Watching the brutal treatment of Rin Seiga on live television. My heart goes out to her and her family.

**Future Goal: **If I can't be a personal trainer, I would love to be a nutritionist if not a doctor.

**Life motto: **Greater miracles have happen once people don't worry about what is outside their control.

* * *

Hojo Akitoki sits in the middle of a book store, right next to the small barista stand, reading a stack of health magazines with tenacity. I approach him with a genuine smile and he politely puts down the magazine he was perusing to give me his undivided attention.

Hojo:

Have a seat. I hope you don't mind but I ordered us a couple of cups of Chai tea with a plate of cherry scones; a little something to soothe us down before our talk.

DarkDreamQueen:

Thanks for the offer, but if you don't mind—I would like to get right down to business. But if it would open you up to answering a few more of my questions outside of my questionnaire, by all means, go right ahead and enjoy.

Hojo:

Uh… okay. (He puts aside a few of his magazines to make room for my notepad and recorder) Okay. So what do you want to know?

DarkDreamQueen:

Your response to the questionnaire was quite intriguing. You gave impeccable insight into your wanting to get involved into medicine and allowed people to know more about one of their own. But what I found really interesting is the fact you have no desire to be part of Feudal High's elite.

Hojo:

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't have a desire to be part of the popular clique. It's just that sometimes the cons outweigh the pros. Always having the hallways gossiping—make that whispering about you. Never having a moment's peace when it comes to answer questions for the school publications. Having to keep up a fashionable image. Not able to socialize much outside your group. And let's not forgot having the occasionally groupies or stalkers following you around classes. All of that just to be idolized by not only the student body but some of our instructors, be invited to all the parties, never having to worry about your academics since some floozy would always be there trying to earn brownie points, getting first dibs on any line and never waiting for anything… it's just a bit much for my plate.

DarkDreamQueen:

That's very insightful; most teens could only envy the pros of the popularity. Not many think about what's on the other side of the grass. With that being said, you must get your Intel from somewhere. How exactly do you even know what the world is like for those kids? Rumor has it that your relationship with Ms. Higurashi, although a minor one of a one-sided classmates crush, became more strained after her surprising rise of the social ladder with her usual group of friends. And I don't see you being close to anyone else.

Hojo:

Sounds a little harsh if you put it that way… but yeah, outside of Higurashi, I don't have ties with anyone else. I used to be friends with Urufu since we're both on the Yearbook committee and part of student council. But after the Ski Trip, she went the way of Higurashi and surprisingly I started talking to Hea.

DarkDreamQueen:

Funny you mention her, I had an interview with her not too long ago and she seemed happy to mention you. Just how close did you two get after the Ski Trip?

Hojo:

Yura… we're nothing more than friends. And even if she did miraculously like me in return, she's graduation in just a few months. There would be no time for a relationship and if she sticks to her plans then she's leaving soon and I don't think she'll want to manage anything long distance. Besides, I have to start focusing on getting into UNL. If our paths cross again after I graduate, I'm definitely pursuing something with her, granted her scandals doesn't catch up with her.

DarkDreamQueen:

Sounds pretty reasonable. It looks like you have a good head on those shoulders, Mr. Akitoki. I'm sure your parents are proud to have a son like you attending a prestigious school like Feudal High. But I can't help but think—you don't have any regrets from your years at Feudal High?

Hojo:

Regrets… looking back at my years…. If I had a chance to do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing. These were pretty much the best years of my life. Although it may sound boring to most people, it's anything but that and instead I consider my entire Feudal High experience a relaxing one at most. In a school were the children of entrepreneurs and company moguls running around causing gossip on and off school grounds, that's more than most of the students can say for themselves.

DarkDreamQueen:

It was a pleasure conducting this short little interview with you, Mr. Akitoki. You wouldn't mind if I stick around to have a taste at those cherry scones?

Hojo:

Be my guest. Just make sure you send me a copy of the book.

DarkDreamQueen:

Sure will. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find the Doragon brothers?

Hojo:

Its best you wait for them to get caught at their next prank before you get roped into the trouble with them.

DarkDreamQueen:

So they are usually running around doing awful stints on people?

Hojo:

If you want to call it that. Sometimes the stuff they get away with is hilarious. Other times, they're borderline crazy for having done it.

DarkDreamQueen:

Okay, I'll come back to them later. Are you coming to the Homecoming Ball?

Hojo:

I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, rumor has it that Miko may actually have competition this year.

DarkDreamQueen:

You don't say. Who is she running against?

Hojo:

Forget who she's running against. It's almost like she lost part of her spice after the tabloids made a mess of her family's personal lives. I mean during the Talent Show she looked pretty hot. But in a group of nine girls, she no longer stands out as much as Higurashi. And that's saying something seeing that they can pass for twins. If she doesn't pull herself together and reclaim her throne as queen bee of Feudal High, then she's definitely going to lose her last Homecoming crown.

DarkDreamQueen:

I thought the politics and gossip surrounding Feudal High's popular clique doesn't interest you?

Hojo:

It still doesn't. But that doesn't mean I don't know what everyone is saying. Ignorance is far from bliss in the prestigious academy.

DarkDreamQueen:

I couldn't say it better myself, Akitoki. Look, the scones were awesome but I have to run.

Hojo:

Okay. Allow me to walk you out.

DarkDreamQueen:

No need. I have someone waiting for me. Nice meeting you though. And I'll definitely mail you a copy of this.

Hojo stands awkwardly against the small table as he watches me gather my belongings and rush out of the bookstore. Looking outside the dark glass, he follows my every move with his gaze as he lets out a sigh of relief at said dark stranger meeting up with me and taking hold of my belongings. Turning back, I wave off Mr. Akitoki and head towards the parked vehicle on the street corner under the dim lights.

…

* * *

Next interview:

Straight out of the mouth of the book worm. A much awaited one on one with Kagome Higurashi.


	3. Kagome

**_One on One with_****_…._**

* * *

**Name:** Kagome Higurashi

**Age: **16

**Joined Popular Clique: **During junior year

**Height: **5'8" or 172.7cm

**Weight: **135lbs or 61kg

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Hair Color/Texture:** Brunette(I think Kagome calls it chestnut) /Long layers/naturally loosely curled

**Unique Physical Attributes: **I have doe like eyes—so I've been told. Other than that I'm tallish, relatively thin. (Kagura says I have legs to die for and a butt to hip ratio that works great with jeans)

**Relatives: **Jiji, my mother—Kaori, and my little brother—Souta are my immediate family. Have loads of cousins and great aunts.

**Year (If Applicable):** Junior. Can't wait for senior year!

**Favorite Color: **Blue. Light or dark, it describes a large array of emotions.

**Hobby: **Singing, Reading, Writing, Archery

**Favorite movie: **The Notebook

**Favorite book: **Jane Eyre

**Greatest Fear: **Losing the people I'm close to.

**Greatest Achievement (so far):** Being awarded the Young Humanitarian award for my volunteer work at the Hospital.

**In your closet: **Modest styled clothing, very conservative. Occasionally a few daring pieces that reveal a bit of extra skin.

**Stereotype: **I went from school dork/nerd to being Posh—go figure.

**Extracurriculars: **Cheerleading, Archery Club and Show Choir

**Best Friend: **Sango and Rin hands down. But Shiori and Ayame are now added to my outer circle and soon warming their way into my life.

**Secret Crush: **Honestly, I always had a thing for InuYasha Takahashi. After I became popular I was surprised by his reaction to my friendship though I can do without the rumors of my peers calling us a couple. I can only dream.

**Nemesis: **I never thought I actually would come to hate anyone but this year has proved a great learning experience. For now it's definitely Kikyo and Naraku.

**Guilty Pleasure/Weakness: **I have a bleeding heart. I'm far from naïve though. I just always go about helping strangers but not without some level of caution.

**Last time you laughed: **Rin, Sango and hair dye… you have to be there to get it.

**Last time you cried: **Every time I get my hopes up around InuYasha…

**Future Goal: **I used to want to be a nurse or something of that profession. Now I don't know and I only have a year to figure it out—the pressure!

**Life motto: **When life puts you down, keep digging. The other side has the light you need.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi stands with a fully armed and notched harnessed bow, positioned against her body and aimed at the practiced bulls-eye targets across the outdoor field. Closing her eyes, the outdoor wind picks a slight breeze as she lets go of the arrow and it flies through the air with a winding force. Opening her eyes, I whistle a tune of amazement from behind the safe zone at her precision towards the bulls-eye target despite the countering winds. Kagome nods at the target before setting down her bow and stacks of arrows and walking over to where I wait.

Kagome:

Thanks for agreeing to meet with me despite my busy schedule.

DarkDreamQueen:

Are you kidding me? This was a long awaited meeting! I'm dying to hear your side of the story about your junior year here at Feudal High.

Kagome:

Believe it or not, I'm not as interesting as other people make me out to be. Just a few months ago, I was a 'nobody' like the rest of the kids in this school. I was the one speaking about the gossip rather than spreading it or making it. Now I feel like in the matter of a few months, my whole life turned upside down.

DarkDreamQueen:

Let's just say the fates have been in your favor to make life as it is to you and to bring the likes of InuYasha Takahashi to your face.

Kagome:

If that's not a loaded response, I don't know what is. But yeah, I guess it all started when InuYasha Takahashi came up to someone like me and asked for my help. What started out as a shameful secret, it turned into a mutual friendship, and now we're in a weird but comfortable space where we both know we like each other to some degree… but it would be foolish to act on it with the way everything going on.

DarkDreamQueen:

(I frown at the sound of discouragement from Higurashi as she calmly cleans and resets her bow) Have you ever entertained the thought though? I pretty sure despite the obvious opposition from each of your exes—(I get interrupted by Kagome's hmph and low groaning)—okay, let's not call Ookami an ex for you, but there will be many people rooting for you guys to finally get together.

Kagome:

Those same people also would rather see me and Kikyo get into a brutal cat fight or Kouga and InuYasha get into it. So if things were ever to happen between us, it would only happen when both of us can get in a space where we can ignore whatever everyone else is saying… so I guess that is a never. But I'm fine having InuYasha as a friend. He's been great… especially with having someone else to talk to about Rin's night terrors. She doesn't really sleep anymore as much as she screams in the middle of the night. He's been helping her sleep through the night by making sure she's within vicinity of either of us when she wakes up like that. He's really warmed up to Rin as well. Sort of treating her like a little sister.

DarkDreamQueen:

Looks like you still have a warm spot in your heart for the silver haired teen.

Kagome:

(Kagome locks her harnessed bow in its case before slinging the black ensemble over her shoulder and directing me to the small picnic blanket she has laid out) Please can we refrain from topics of InuYasha. He can tell you anything he wants about himself but don't use me as an outlet. Besides, I'm sure you can understand the strain that would put on our already stressed relationship.

DarkDreamQueen:

No worries. That was my last line of inquiry on the matter. I'm far more interested in your character. Let people know more about the girl before and after the popularity makeover.

Kagome:

To be honest. After filling out that questionnaire, I still don't even know where to begin.

DarkDreamQueen:

How about you start with your freshman year into Feudal High? Specifically how you met your best friends and things of that nature.

Kagome:

I knew Sango since we were in diapers. Our fathers' were friends. Her dad even helped out my mom and Jiji after my dad passed, despite living a few states away. And after Sango's mom passed, my mom begged them to move closer to town so that Sango can at least get some female guidance while growing up. I begged for them as well as Souta. The Tajiyas are more like extended family then family friends. And with that being said, Sango and myself are sisters just as much as Kohaku and Souta are brothers. Needless to say, I was excited to see that Sango and I were going to the same high school. We were just normal, semi-rebellious teenage girls. Fantasizing about our crushes on the celebrities of town, following the rules and guidelines set by our parents despite some of them being unfair, and creating adventures together afterschool and during the summers. We pretty much did any and everything together. But after we became popular, that sort of change…. At first I was upset about it. But it's bittersweet. We lost some of our closeness but at least we finally found our own identities.

DarkDreamQueen:

Wow. That's beautiful. Not many people can speak about a friendship like that. How did things change when Rin came into the picture?

Kagome:

I still remember the day like it was yesterday. It was almost two years ago this time. Me and Sango were walking the hallways, heading to the library after we got out from our geography class. We spotted this small freshman girl standing next to the girl's bathroom with her big green backpack and holding a small paper lunch bag. It was right after the kids from TaiHanyou Academy started coming to Feudal High. And a bit later Ms. Baba made the announcement about sharing lockers. We were bumping into a lot of new faces and thought nothing of her when we saw her. But there was something about her that made me not want to look away that day.

While Sango was trying to hurry us along to study hall, I looked back just in time and caught sight of Kikyo, Yura, and her new recruits Kagura and Kanna pushing past her. One of them, Yura I think it was, made Rin's glasses fall off her face and started calling her four eyes with Kikyo and her cronies joining in. I wanted to say something but you know how it is. No one ever stands up to kids like them. But I guess Sango never got the memo because she marched right up and shoved Yura right back. I had to help her get out of trouble of course. She shouted at them and Kikyo was egging Yura to fight back. In the end, we were literally seconds away from having a cat fight when InuYasha and Miroku appeared and calmed things down before shooing us away. We escaped just before anyone remembered we were the reason they were mad. Rin tried to thank us for her help and instead, I asked her to hang out with us and Sango promised to help her out with her classes. From there it was history.

DarkDreamQueen:

With the way things went down between you and Rin, do you miss the old, shy underclassmen she used to be? Do you regret meeting her?

Kagome:

Never. In fact, if I had a chance to do it all over again, I would have been less afraid to stand up to Kikyo and her cronies. Maybe Rin would've turned out to the strong person she is a lot sooner than later. But as fates and destiny have it, we all are the way we are meant to be. The struggles between the journey to our self identity is to make sure we fit into our skin. Besides after we became popular, it was just a matter of time before we realize that the skin we're in was missing a few pieces.

DarkDreamQueen:

If you can list the things that happened after your rise up the Feudal High social food chain, what changed for you besides your friendships?

Kagome:

I met awesome girls like Shiori and Ayame. And Shippou is making a comeback. Though Kohaku and Souta are more thrilled to have a spy on us in the school. (Kagome giggles at the thought) The wardrobe is a bit uncomfortable but apparently it's more approved by many of my peers so I can deal with it. And I learned that behind their tough exteriors, the girls we used to call bitches have skeletons in their closet as well. Skeletons that made their deity like personas more human. I mean, Sango, Rin, Shiori and I still hang out and make fun of them but not with so much malice anymore. Unless it's towards Kikyo. She's like a closed book. No one can open her yet everyone knows she's there and envy's the idea that she can be read but they can't open her. It's hard to see what her agenda is because one minute she's your friend, the next she's a bitch to you and everyone else. The only way to be sure of her is to always be prepared and one step ahead of her. These days, that's proving a bit difficult but luckily this is her last year of reign in Feudal High. Who knows, maybe Sango will be the Queen Bee, next year. She certainly has the demeanor and the guts to do it.

DarkDreamQueen:

That will be something to look forward to. After you guys won the talent show, what's next up for Feudal High's social elite?

Kagome:

Homecoming, Prom, and Graduation for the majority of us. Keeping out of the tabloids for others.

DarkDreamQueen:

(I laugh at Kagome's blunt and ironic response before packing up my recorder and notepad) It has been a pleasure speaking to you, Ms. Higurashi. Please contact me if you have anymore to add to your story.

Kagome:

I'm not one to really sit and talk about myself but I will definitely tell you my point of view on the way things are going down.

DarkDreamQueen:

That you do. I hope things get better between you and Miko.

Kagome:

(Kagome scoffs before waving me off) I wouldn't count on it. But here's to the best of things.

….

* * *

Next interview:

Catching the Doragon brothers—finally…. In detention of course!


	4. Ah & Un

**_One on One with_****_…_**

* * *

**Name:** Ah Doragon

**Age: **18

**Joined Popular Clique: **Forever outsider… maybe next year?

**Height: **6'2" or 187.96 cm

**Weight: **185lbs or 83kg

**Eye Color: **Left one is a dark blue and the right one is a dark green.

**Hair Color/Texture:** Black as the night sky. Straight, cropped around my ears, buzzed low across the back. I'm surprise that my brother Un was able to get his that bright.

**Unique Physical Attributes: **If I walked around wearing tight shirts, I guess I can look like a body builder minus my lady like legs. I have very strong facial features and a jaw so chiseled it can probably cut glass… inside joke.

**Relatives: **My brother and myself against the world.

**Year (If Applicable):** Junior.

**Favorite Color: **I like neutrals. Black, white or shades of grey.

**Hobby: **Keeping Un out of trouble—Somehow that never works. I like to get high occasionally and bug out at the parties my brother gets himself into. Not a junkie, just a feel good seeker. I play the guitar. Electric and Bass. Running.

**Favorite movie: **The entire Die Hard series.

**Favorite book: **I read comics rather than books. So Kick Ass.

**Greatest Fear: **Not being able to rescue Un from some of his troubles.

**Greatest Achievement (so far):** Getting a chance to tour with Nickelback, two summers ago. It was awesome and I got to keep Un's attention as he flirted and teased the groupies.

**In your closet: **Un styles my clothes. So he has me walking around in a lot of punk wear. Straight leg jeans, spiked boots, baggy shirts, more athletic wear than most. A lot of sweats and tanks. Not without striped/plaid polos.

**Stereotype: **I get typed casted a stoner… furthest thing from one—my brother however…

**Extracurriculars: **Track and Theater Club.

**Best Friend: **Un, Shouta—Shippou, his girlfriend—Shiori, and the doll herself, Rin.

**Secret Crush: **Ayame Urufu. I know she's not really into me though. But I would do anything to remind her how beautiful she really is.

**Nemesis:** If Ookami keeps rubbing me the wrong way, he'll move up my list. And my list is short.

**Guilty Pleasure/Weakness: **Music.

**Last time you laughed: **Reminiscing on old times when I finally got to meet up with Seiga again.

**Last time you cried: **That's none of your business actually.

**Future Goal: **I'm planning to go into Law. If I can get the likes of my brother out of almost everything, I can get the guiltiest of criminals out of most stitches.

**Life motto: **Life is too short to worry about tomorrow. Live past yesterday and make the best of today.

…...-

* * *

**Name:** Un Doragon

**Age: **18

**Joined Popular Clique: **I'm in there from the beginning—no one knows it though.

**Height: **6'2" or 187.96 cm

**Weight: **180lbs or 81kg

**Eye Color: **Just like my brother Ah. I just wear a contact so no one really notices.

**Hair Color/Texture:** Straight, spiky, cut into a Mohawk and dyed a dark green.

**Unique Physical Attributes: **I always get the "but I don't look gay"… didn't know liking boys mean I have to walk around in lady bits or go the extra mile in getting groomed. I have a slightly leaner build than my twin but if it wasn't for the hair and contacts, you really wouldn't be able to tell.

**Relatives: **Ah and I against the world.

**Year (If Applicable):** Junior.

**Favorite Color: **Can you guess… if I wanted to stay in high school forever I would deliberately flunk out all my classes to keep the uniform I have now. Green for the win!

**Hobby: **Rapping, Pranking, Partying, living the high life.

**Favorite movie: **Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

**Favorite book: **Abagnale's Catch Me If You Can.

**Greatest Fear: **Holding back Ah from his dreams or ODing.

**Greatest Achievement (so far):** Teepeeing the entire swimming pool and gym, spray painting the teacher's parking lot, and lining the 3rd floor east wing of Feudal High with confetti filled cups of water, all by myself without getting caught.

**In your closet: **I currently like Ed Hardy mixed with Tommy Hilfiger, loads of Hot Topic and a few Dead Thread items.

**Stereotype: **A cross between class clown and stoner.

**Extracurriculars: **Theater Club, Karate Club, Show Choir.

**Best Friend: **Ah, Seiga, Kitsune, Koumori.

**Secret Crush: **The only girl I would go straight for—Kagura Kaze. Too bad rumor has it that she's on my bus. Hmm… maybe I can make a deal with her.

**Nemesis:** Don't care enough to have one.

**Guilty Pleasure/Weakness: **PARTIES!

**Last time you laughed: **Cracking jokes on Ookami with Seiga and Urufu. Higurashi and Tajiya aren't too bad either.

**Last time you cried: **Taking the cinnamon challenge with Shippou and Ah.

**Future Goal: **I don't really have those yet. After high school, I'll do a lot of soul searching.

**Life motto: **We're young right now. We're live right now. So let's dive in right now. Cause all we got is right now.

* * *

Ah and Un Doragon sit at the back of a small detention room on the third floor of the eastern wing of Feudal High. Accompanying them is a collection of Feudal High's rebel rousers, bullies, and lackadaisical students. Waiting for the last bell to ring for the school day, I captured Ah and Un just before they can disappear out of the classroom with the aid of Mr. Urufu stopping by to speak with Ah. After quickly rushing her aside, Ah promises to meet up for rehearsal after he and his brother give me my promised interview. Quickly retaking the seats at the back of the classroom, I pull out my notepad and recorder and begin getting down to business.

Un:

Don't think the chase is over. The battle has just begun. (I give Un a confused stare as Ah waves off his brother's commentary)

Ah:

You have to excuse Un. He seems to forget that sometimes not everyone is in a competition against him.

DarkDreamQueen:

If my memory serves me correctly, it was hard to get a hold of you as well. Although, yes I would love to have an interview with both of you at the same time and I'm appreciating the rare moment I'm experiencing right now, you made yourself just as scarce as he has.

Ah:

About that—who exactly gets to see these interviews? There are personal secrets we are not willing to let the whole world know until we are ready. Secrets that can also incriminate us.

DarkDreamQueen:

Don't worry. I made sure all that is said during our time is transcribe and encoded with a series of encryptions so that no one can look at by reading or listen to these interviews until it is long over. So no law enforcement or school official would be able to lift these files and use it against you without some serious criminal charges brought down against them. Does this appease you, Mr. Doragon?

Un:

Hell yeah, it does. If you were still in high school we could definitely use you in some of our operations.

DarkDreamQueen:

Operations?

Ah:

That's what Un likes to call his little practical jokes on Feudal High grounds.

DarkDreamQueen:

Unfortunately, I have better things to be doing with my time. How about we just get down to the nitty gritty and get down to your stories.

Un:

Okay, what do you want to know first?

DarkDreamQueen:

With a reputation that travels before the both of you, people would like to know how did you guys manage to get so close to Feudal High's Party Queen? On top of that, you boys are considered the outer circle of the popular kids. What's your success story?

Ah:

We didn't go looking for Seiga as much as she came looking for us. We sort of just found each other. It was shortly after rumor had it that she was attacked and raped on school grounds.

Un:

No, I think it was after her friend also got attacked that we bumped into her.

Ah:

No—remember, she had Mr. Takahashi as her staff escort—better yet, we met her when she still had dark hair and the china doll bangs.

Un:

Yeah. And Seiga didn't become Feudal High's party queen until after Higurashi got attacked and then they both joined the Feudal High's royalty when their friend Tajiya made things official with Houshi and he became friends with Takahashi again.

Ah:

Right…. I forgot about that. Either way, by then she was trying to avoid Mr. Takahashi so she bumped into us in the stairwell. And we all had to hide before we got detention for cutting class.

Un:

And I was laughing because she was one of the only girls in Feudal High trying to avoid the dude yet everyone envied her because she got someone so hot.

DarkDreamQueen:

How long afterward did you meet Shouta… or more commonly known as Shippou Kitsune?

Ah:

We met him a little bit before that. He was this dorky little freshman kid.

Un:

And I had a little crush on him but he quickly shot me down and told me that he didn't play on my team. Still doesn't stop me from messing with him from time to time though. At first, he made it seem like he didn't want anything to do with us but when Seiga came into the picture, that quickly changed and soon after—

Ah:

We thought he had a thing for Seiga but every time she flirted back, he always blocked her by saying—

Ah & Un:

If only I didn't have a girlfriend. (The brothers laugh as they both manage to imitate the tone of Shippou's voice to a tee)

DarkDreamQueen:

Sounds like you guys have a lot of great memories when hanging around Feudal High's Party Queen. Did things change after the bigger picture was revealed during the Ski trip? And how has Shiori been adjusting to you guys?

Un:

Things didn't really change as much as things got better between all of us. Though now we know why Kitsune never partied as hard when with us and he did even less when Koumori finally came to the school. I was surprised to find out he was related to the Takahashi family. Good genes definitely run in their genetics but you would've never guessed. And then after Kitsune, Koumori, and Urufu got inducted into the Royal Food Chain, things became just like old times again. Although, Rin doesn't join us on our operations as much anymore, Urufu surprisingly has been in it to win it with no one the wiser.

Ah:

I mean we were pretty miffed that these underclass kids got into the hierarchy before us but we figure with us knowing so many of them now a lot more than the graduating others, next year—we're in there.

DarkDreamQueen:

(I raise an eyebrow at Ah and Un's enthusiasm before taking down a few more notes) That sums up a nice picture of where you two stand in Feudal High's ranks. Now for questions about the relationship between you two and more about yourselves. The way the two of you filled out your questionnaires, the story behind you two seems fascinating. Care to elaborate on any of your responses?

Un:

Growing up, Ah was always taking care of me. After we gained our independence from the state and left the orphanage, he continued to do so and I appreciate him for that. I know I'm a proverbial fuck-up waiting to happen but he makes sure I'm either never alone or I get out of it. I couldn't ask for a better bro.

Ah:

I don't mind doing it either. Without Un, life would be very boring. Although I sometimes wish he thinks twice before acting out his brilliant schemes—(Ah gives Un a shrewd look, causing the twin to laugh) I can admit that with a bro like him, people get to see the fun side of life and I can come down with the conscience about consequences.

DarkDreamQueen:

I could tell that the two of you had a bit of a rough start. I guess that explains a lot of your answers. It also explains your compassion towards Seiga when she got all emotional around you two. It also explains how you two deal with Urufu.

Ah:

Talking more about Seiga or Urufu is off limits. Is there anything else you wish to discuss with us?

DarkDreamQueen:

Nope. This interview has been very informative. If you boys would excuse me—I have to recollect my notes and begin setting up my next set of interviews.

Un:

Consider us ghost. But I have to admit, this wasn't too bad after all. Sort of wish we got it over with to begin with.

DarkDreamQueen:

Trust me; I didn't even get a chance to dive into my really personal questions. But with respect to your privacy, I decided to leave it alone.

Ah:

I'm curious—what other questions did you have?

DarkDreamQueen:

I wanted to ask more about your relationship with Ms. Urufu for one. And as for Un, I wanted to figure out the basis for your crush on Ms. Kaze.

Un:

Will you take a polite answer and I tell you more about it off record?

DarkDreamQueen:

Sure. What do you have to say on that matter? Because that was a shocker.

Un:

Kaze is hot by any standards. I think if people just saw her past her stiff and rigid disposition for being a stickler for the rules, she would have a larger fan-base. Plus her bitchy comments have me rolling. She's my girl crush for sure.

DarkDreamQueen:

Interesting… and you Ah?

Ah:

Speaking about Seiga and Urufu are still off limits.

DarkDreamQueen:

Okay, okay I get it.

Ah folds his arms against his chest and turns away to head out of the classroom, quickly whispering to Un about where to find him after I get my last commentary. After I wrap up my recorder and note pad, I listen as Un spills a bit more about his fascination with Ms. Kaze. Nearly gushing from the overload of utmost devotion, I watch as Un quickly dives out of the class room and shake my head in wonder before calling my next set of contacts on my interview list.

* * *

…

Next interview:

Into the lecher's field: one on one with Miroku Houshi


	5. Miroku

**_One on One with_****_…_**

**Name:** Miroku Houshi

**Age: **17

**Joined Popular Clique: **Freshman year, with InuYasha already a sophomore.

**Height: **5'10" or 177.8 cm

**Weight: **160lbs or 72kg

**Eye Color: **Blue so dark, some people call it sapphire or indigo.

**Hair Color/Texture:** Black, mid length and layered… sort of looks like a Japanese Rock Star when wet and curly.

**Unique Physical Attributes: **I just got a stud in my eyebrow—hurts like a bitch. Before, my face can pass for a girl though. Very polished, much groomed. I don't get a beard.

**Relatives: **My grandfather—Mushin Houshi.

**Year (If Applicable):** Junior.

**Favorite Color: **Purple. All flavors.

**Hobby: **Dancing, Clubbing, Flirting, and writing. (Although only Sango and InuYasha know of the last one)

**Favorite movie: **Frank Miller's Sin City—a lot of hot babes.

**Favorite book: **I love my romantic dramas. Currently reading the Anita Blake series—thanks for the recommendation Rin!

**Greatest Fear: **Not being taking seriously because of my nature.

**Greatest Achievement (so far):** That is still up to question…

**In your closet: **A lot of clothes—I mean seriously… My closet has an overload so bad it hasn't closed in years. Someone would think it's the cover selection for GQ magazine mixed with Armani Exchange items that make most outfits I put together polished hipster meets punk.

**Stereotype: **A lecher/pervert… okay I'm not that bad anymore with Sango as my leash though.

**Extracurriculars: **Football Practice/Games, Karate Club, Show Choir.

**Best Friend: **#1 spot goes to InuYasha. Then Shippou and Sango tie for second. Kagome, Rin, and Yura a mixture for the third place slot.

**Secret Crush: **There's no secret about it. I think she's my soul mate—Sango Tajiya.

**Nemesis:** I vehemently dislike Naraku but our issues have yet to come to light and I won't shine on them now.

**Guilty Pleasure/Weakness: **Sango, piercings… enough said.

**Last time you laughed: **Cracking jokes on the Ice King with InuYasha and Shippou—just like old times.

**Last time you cried: **When I thought I lost InuYasha as a friend for good… we were brothers…. Let's not focus on past mistakes though.

**Future Goal: **I want to be a dance instructor but as a fall back I'm looking into nursing.

**Life motto: **Life itself is a frightening image for every human being... being strong in life isn't easy.

* * *

Miroku Houshi follows his girlfriend, Sango Tajiya around the gym, completing a series of sparring moves in the martial arts of Karate. The rest of the class sits against the polished wood-paneled walls watching every move intently as they take notes on the top fighter's stances and choices in action. Just as Sango starts to get slightly winded keeping up in defense tactics against her stronger, taller, and heavier opponent, I walk in to the gym area to get a closer look, causing all eyes, including that of Miroku as he loses his concentration for a moment to ogle my large chest. Furious at his lack of focus, Sango quickly pins Miroku on his back, straddling his hips in a compromising gesture before she knocks his forehead with her knuckle in defeat. The class begins to applaud as Sango dismisses the club and begins assigning clean up jobs to a few members as Miroku walks off the harsh landing to greet me.

Miroku:

(Nonchalantly rubs the dip in his back as he offers his right hand for me to shake) Well that was embarrassing. But I suppose it was worth it to have a little PDA with my Sango unknown to public eyes.

DarkDreamQueen:

(Laughs out loud) You make it sound as if your girlfriend starves you of attention when on school grounds.

Miroku:

You only know the half of it… but let's not talk here. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, Sango is giving me the evil eye behind your back.

DarkDreamQueen:

(Turn my head to quickly catch the changing facial expression of Sango Tajiya as she quickly changes her disapproving frown into a passive smile) Okay. I'll wait for you two to change after the class is dismissed.

Twenty minutes later, Shiori, Shippou, Yura, and Un wave their goodbyes as they leave the couple to lock up the remaining gym equipment, leaving myself just enough time to set up my tape recorder and my notepad. With a dismissive glance, Sango walks away from Miroku and over to me after I pick a corner in front of the glass window to sit by.

Sango:

Okay, nothing against you, but I know my boyfriend. If he makes a single pass and/or you neglect to tell me any of his shenanigans, I would hold it against you and punish him so behave accordingly.

DarkDreamQueen:

Thanks for the warning, Tajiya. The minute he gets to be too much, I'll knock him sideways.

Sango:

(Smiles at my nonchalant usage of abuse and blows a kiss back at her boyfriend) I'll be just down the hall making sure Rin is okay. Holler if you need anything.

Miroku:

(Waits until Sango leaves to breathe a sigh of relief) Sorry about that. She's been super edgy ever since she dyed her hair to that color. People have been treating her like a super bimbo—and I can't say I'm helping—but she's been reminding everyone that she is a threat, one step at a time.

DarkDreamQueen:

Well that's a shame. I think the blonde looks very amazing on her. Not only does it make her olive complexion look more bronzed and golden but it also just fits her style and body more than her natural color. Sort of like a more American version of CL from 2NE1 but a touch more girly.

Miroku:

(Laughs at my distinguished facial expressions) If I didn't know any better, I would say you have a girl crush on my Sango. How about we arrange a little ménage-a-trois by yours truly?

DarkDreamQueen:

Let's get one thing clear, Houshi. Although I'm an equal opportunity flirt, I would not indulge in such practices during my interviews. Do you understand?

Miroku:

(Smirks before taking a seat next to me, in front of the glass mirror in the gym) Okay, so what do you want to know?

DarkDreamQueen:

Despite your actions right now, I think there's a lot more behind Feudal High's retired Playboy.

Miroku:

Retired?

DarkDreamQueen:

Yes—retired. Even though you're still infamous with your perverted lecher reputation traveling far and wide, I would say your playboy days are well behind you after you became official with Tajiya. Don't tell me you didn't notice?

Miroku:

It's not so much I didn't notice it—it's more that I'm surprised I don't miss it. Let's just say running around the past couple of years flirting, causing fights, occasionally causing scandals, and throwing crazy parties themed around sex, drugs, and booze—I hardly think about that stuff anymore.

DarkDreamQueen:

Interesting…. Describe your intro to sexuality. The how and when it happened. And the why you think you did it.

Miroku:

It's a funny story actually. I never actually got to know my parents; they died when I was like two. Since I was staying with my grandfather, he took over as my guardian from then. He wasn't as old then. Late 40's and a successful mogul in industry of vacation resorts and hotels. Let's just say growing up and watching the young women he brought home to any of our many luxury rooms was more than the influence I needed for a boy already questioning the ideas of sexuality.

DarkDreamQueen:

Funny. It's hard to imagine someone like Mushin Houshi being as scandalous as you say. But then again, he was notorious for all the celebrity women he was conviently having sponsored his resorts while dating them. Didn't meeting a prestigious family like the Takahashis bring a lull to those activities?

Miroku:

By the time, I was four or five, I met InuYasha and fate was sealed. He was a bored kid shadowing behind his brother's crazy achievements in academics and career advancements and I was someone who had mastered the cute and hypnotic power of getting older women to tend to my will. We met during his family hosting one of their events at the resort we held at Maldives. He wanted to get his mom and pops to listen to him but they were all about Sesshoumaru—the living prodigy he was at only 10 years old. His usual tactics were to lash out and misbehave but when he got tired of the punishments, he took a page from my book when he noticed me pull a fast one on his mom.

DarkDreamQueen:

A fast one? What techniques does a kindergartener possess at that age?

Miroku:

I call it the Cute Fluke. You just compliment, butter up, or make a gift for the adult you wanted something from. But it has to be done at the weirdest moment so that they'll look at you and say, "Aw, how sweet." Then the next time you get in trouble, you can simply play innocent more convincingly. This also works if you want to ask for something against the rules. I mean, it worked then, but InuYasha's parents figured it out by the time he was ten. By then we were already practicing the technique on other adults and simple minded little girls. We were hanging out so much; I guess we just naturally became friends. His parents initially thought I was a good influence but that went up in smoke during our cotillion lessons.

DarkDreamQueen:

So they practically accepted you as their own?

Miroku:

Down to making, our family partners with my family owning part of their stock. But that stuff isn't important at the moment. Now, if you want to know when and how I lost my virginity, that's a story that's off the record.

DarkDreamQueen:

Let me guess, it involved some older woman who still has to work in this town?

Miroku:

Precisely. In the end, the few people I did told think I'm an awesome guy or gross depending on the details they linger on. It's all in the past, though. That life—male promiscuity—it's lonely.

DarkDreamQueen:

Is that why you don't miss it?

Miroku:

Actually… (Raises his eyebrows in a shifty gesture) Sango will kill me for saying this… but the reason I don't miss that life is because of Sango. She's enough of a freak and then some with her curiosity that it keeps me more than satisfied.

DarkDreamQueen:

You sure you didn't just corrupt her and she has to keep up with you?

Miroku:

No. Far from it actually. I mean maybe people misjudge her harsh and brutish nature as a quality that makes her prudish but that's quite the opposite. She's quite the dominatrix and I love every second of it.

DarkDreamQueen:

You—Houshi are so whipped…

Miroku:

Yes with chains, leathers, and other unmentionable things… but I digress. That sums up my sex life for the moment, anything else you wish to know?

DarkDreamQueen:

I think that's all my readers wanted to know at the moment. Would you be open for another interview later?

Miroku:

I'm all for it. Just make sure you get the exclusive before it's too late.

DarkDreamQueen:

Trust me, Houshi. I have enough exclusive information to paint a lovely picture.

Miroku rolls his eyes before shaking my hand and meeting up with his girlfriend who was conviently waiting outside the gymnasium with Rin, Kagome, InuYasha, Shiori and Shippou in tow. I watch the group of friends walk down the nearly empty hallway before wrapping up my belongings and making haste down to my next schedule appointment.

…

* * *

Next interview:

Behind the axis of evil. Two sides of one coin: Kagami & Kaze.


End file.
